The present invention relates to a home training device, and in particular to a home training device for strengthening the truncal muscles.
Training devices for strengthening the truncal muscles are well known in a wide range of variations. Apart from the professional devices which are used in rehabilitation and in gyms, there is also a great number of home training devices such as rowing machines etc. Most of these training devices are primarily aimed at training the abdominal muscles. There is a lack of home training devices that in particular also strengthen the dorsal muscles to a high degree. One substantial aspect of training devices in general, and especially of home training devices focusing on the dorsal muscles, is how to safely and reliably guide the motion so that no malpositions or improper motions occur during training.